I said I'm sorry Tousen
by Derek23r32witfhnwe4kjlgsnerg
Summary: this is from Hueco Mundo Cup's last episode. Since there are no complete lyrics for that song, I decided to do an other music thing. Don't get on here with reviews that it sucks please. This for Tousen lol. You gotta see Hueco Mundo Cup in order to get th


This is a Hueco Mundo Cup related music Fiction.

On the last episode Zomari was singing some weird eninem song, so I wanted to put down all the lyrics for that song myself.

--

Woah woah woah...

Verse1

Have you ever been high, or rehabilitated? I have.

I've been scolded and laughed at a lot.

Trash bags for my mean old drugs, look at the boxes,

Sick is the brain, of the pothead left behind.

All this confusion, emotions, and crazy questions,

Tempers sleepin from my mama, just ignore him off and keep smoking.

No injections now from poor menos in hell as long as I'm hitting it.

Keep hiding in the mornin' and talking to dealers in the evening.

Leave 'em with the touch of money in their greedy hands.

See they can supply me, but they'll never care about me.

Look at me now, I'll bet every probably is sick of me now.

Arem't you Tousen? I'm made you look so ridiculous, now.

Chorus

I'm sorry Tousen.

I never meant to rape you.

I never meant to make you cry,

But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet.

One more time.

I said I'm sorry Tousen.

I never meant to rape you.

I never meant to make you cry,

But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet.

Verse 2

I got some smack in my closet, and I don't know if noone knows it.

So before I throw me inside my room and close it, I'ma expose it.

I'll take you back to '82, before I ever had a multi-platinum selling CD.

I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple a months.

I look at the former 1st espada thinking if he was mean,

'Cause he split. I wonder if he even told anyone good bye.

No I don't, on second thought I just thin Gin killed him.

I look at my goldfish, and I couldn't picture leavin' her side.

Even if I hated to swim,

I'd grit my teeth and I'd try to make it work with her,

at least for Fishie's sake.

I maybe made some mistakes, but I'm only hollow,

But I'm arrancar enough to face 'em today.

What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb,

But the smartest shit I did was throw my drugs away,

'Cause I would have smoked em, shit I would'a' burned it all at once and get REALLY HIGH

Its my life.

I'd like to welcome you all to the Aizen Show.

Chorus

I'm sorry Tousen.

I never meant to rape you.

I never meant to make you cry,

But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet.

One more time.

I said I'm sorry Tousen.

I never meant to rape you.

I never meant to make you cry,

But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet.

verse 3

Now I would never diss my own mama-Aizen just to get sent to my room.

Take a second to listen before you think this record is stupid.

But put yourself in my position, just try to invision.

Witnessing your friend Tousen crying in his bed,

Crying that you raped him when you got really high one night.

Going through Los Nochas halls, trying to find a fix when only the Adjucas outside had them all.

My whole life I was made to believe I was okay when I wasn't,

Till I grew up, now I blew up,

it makes you sick to your stomach, doesn't it?

Wasn't it the reason you madecard for me Tousen?

So you could try to justify the way you were treated by me Tousen?

But guess what you are getting older now when it's cold and your lonely.

And Wonderwice growing up so quick, he's gonna know that your not a cereal.

And Fishie getting so big now, you should see her, she's got little hollow fishies.

But you'll never see her, she won't even be at your big palace.

See what hurts me the most is you wont admit that I was wrong.

Tousen, sing your song, keep tellin' yourself that you were alone!

But how dare you try to make new friends without me being one?

You are not selfish, I hope you have a good time!

Remember when Aaronerio died, and you said you wished it was Grimmjow?

Well guess what, he is dead, dead to a patient for the ER arnnancars as can be!

Chorus

I'm sorry Tousen.

I never meant to rape you.

I never meant to make you cry,

But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet.

One more time.

I said I'm sorry Tousen.

I never meant to rape you.

I never meant to make you cry,

But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet.

- crying -

Tousen, I'm so sorry...

--

There, this took like 10 minutes


End file.
